Robust security is imperative for network-based systems, particularly for applications that deal with sensitive information, to prevent unauthorized agents from intercepting, corrupting or publishing sensitive data. A suitable information security system must perform with minimum disruption to users to ensure that authorized users are neither erroneously denied access nor unduly restricted in their duties.
Furthermore, near field communication (NFC) technology has become an increasingly popular form of connectivity technology. Operating at 13.56 MHz and transferring data at up to 424 Kbits/second, NFC provides a bi-directional local wireless communication channel. Communication between two NFC-compatible devices occurs when they are brought within four centimeters of one another: a simple wave or touch can establish an NFC connection which can then be used to transfer information and/or keys used to make purchases or gain physical access to an area. Products with built-in NFC technology will dramatically simplify the way consumer devices interact with one another, helping people speed connections, receive and share information and even make fast and secure payments.
However, a problem common to security-based systems and NFC technology is the vulnerability of the security functionality. Compromise of the integrity of the software or the confidentiality of the data used by an NFC transceiver can result in system failures or worse abuses such as fraud. This is a major concern, since attackers using sophisticated techniques have compromised a wide variety of existing systems, resulting in the intercepting, corrupting or publishing of sensitive data. Therefore, there is a continuing need to include adequate security mechanisms to protect such systems and the NFC technology. Another common problem with NFC chipsets is the limited availability of secure memory which directly results in limited functionality or compromised security.